Brace Yourself
by xEdwardAnthonyMasenx
Summary: Edward and Bella reveal to the whole of Forks High School that they are indeed dating. How will everyone react? In the book, Stephenie never did write about the day they confirmed their relationship, so I'm here to do it for you! Please read and review.


**Soooo, I wrote this one-shot in one day. I absolutely _adore_ it, and I'm really happy with the way it turned out. **

**This is basically the day that Edward and Bella confirmed their relationship to Forks High School. In the book, their relationship isn't actually confirmed until after Bella is out of the hospital. Of course, Stephenie Meyer skipped over it and moved right along to prom. So I just wanted to write my own fun little one-shot about what could have happened. **

**This story includes peoples reactions, giant cards, and awkward moments. Enjoy. :)**

**-x-**

"Crap! Ahhh, God that _hurt_!"

Edward's arms were instantly around me, and his concerned voice began to fill the room.

"What's wrong? What hurts? What can I do?" he was desperate, his hands frantically flailing around the span of my body.

"I tried to cross my legs and I hit my foot against the bed post." I hissed, shutting my eyes in pain.

Ever since I'd gotten out of the hospital, I'd been forced to wear this stupid brace on my foot. Not only was it a fashion disaster, but also an accident just waiting to happen. I couldn't even walk downstairs without Edwards or Charlies help. And that made me feel like a little kid who still needed to hold her parents hands in parking lots.

I dreaded going back to school tomorrow; I was sure I would trip over something and fall onto someone, or maybe I'd be the center of attention like after I'd almost gotten crushed by Tylers van. Or _maybe_, I could just skip school and avoid all of that.

But I couldn't skip school; I'd already missed a few weeks, and my doctor had informed me that I was perfectly fine to go back. As long as I used a crutch. Edward insisted that he could be my crutch, which, while being one of the sweetest thing he'd ever said, made me even more nervous for school. If Edward was going to be holding onto me all day, there was no way we could avoid the question that I'm sure would be brought to attention: Were we dating?

If we got asked, Edward had already decided that we would answer truthfully. What was the point in saying we weren't actually dating, when we were constantly around each other? And Edward had said that he wanted to be able to kiss me when he felt like it, which was heart-stopping. I couldn't even imagine the looks on my friends faces if Edward kissed me in front of them. That type of thing was so foreign to me; I'd never had a boyfriend before Edward, so I'd never been kissed in front of anyone before. I didn't know if I might go into some sort of embarrassment coma.

It shouldn't embarrass me, but it did. I was embarrassed at the fact that Edward was finally ready for our relationship to go public. I knew that Mike and Eric would start giving me the cold shoulder; and Jessica would be extremely envious. Lauren would be the worst; she'd probably take every available moment to make my life a living hell. Though she didn't seem to want to be with Edward in any way, she seemed to find it "wrong" that I was hanging out with the Cullens. I didn't know how she'd react when she found out I was _dating_ one.

"Do you need ice?" Edward murmured, pressing his lips to my hair. "Anything at all, you name it, I'll get it."

"I'm fine." I sighed; the pain was fading now. "Seriously. It's just more dangerous without the brace."

I'd removed the brace because I was in bed. Of course, my foot was still heavily wrapped in bandages, but it ached without the help of the brace. Edward was under the covers with me, his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Are you sure?" he asked, rubbing my arms. "I don't want you to be in pain."

"Really, I'm okay." I assured him. "It doesn't hurt as much anymore."

He buried his face into my hair and inhaled deeply.

"You smell wonderful; new shampoo?" he questioned, suddenly off topic.

"Yeah; coconut is a nice change." I said, my heart pumping furiously in my chest from his touch.

"It is." he agreed, kissing the back of my neck; I shivered.

He chuckled and pulled away, snaking his arms above my head onto the pillow. He caressed my left ear and traced circles on my temple.

"That feels good." I sighed, closing my eyes. "Sing to me?"

"Of course, love." he whispered. "Goodnight."

He began to sing quietly to me. I didn't recognize the song, but it was soft and had a comforting melody. I soon fell asleep to his beautiful soft voice.

-x-

I felt arms shaking me around 6:30 in the morning. I opened my eyes to see Charlie above me, a little smile on his face.

"I'm heading to work now, Bells. I have to help you put your brace on." he said.

Ugh. I felt like such a baby, knowing that the doctor had instructed him to help me put on the stupid brace. I slowly sat up in bed, rubbing my eyes. I got out and Charlie helped me hop over to my chair where my clothes for the day were hanging. He left the room and let me awkwardly change, and then he came back in and sat down on the bed beside me. He brought my foot up into his lap.

"This is humiliating." I said, covering my face. "How am I going to go to school in this stupid thing?"

"It's not that bad, honey." he reassured me, sliding the brace on carefully. "You only need to wear it for a few more weeks."

"There's only a few more weeks left of school." I complained. "By the time my foot is better, school will already be out."

"It's really not that bad." he disagreed, locking the buckles into place. "And you have Edward to help you get around right?" he grimaced at the thought.

"Yeah. But it's still embarrassing." I sighed.

He slid my foot off his lap and I grabbed my bathroom bag. He helped me to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth and combed my hair quickly. Once he'd helped me down the stairs, he kissed me on the forehead and left. A minute later, Edward materialized in my kitchen. Well, more like climbed in through the kitchen window. He scooped me up into his arms and kissed me sweetly.

"Hi." I said when he pulled away; I could help but smile.

"Hello." he murmured, taking a strand of my hair and slipping it behind my ear. "How's the brace this morning?"

"Annoying." I sighed, my smile disappearing.

He chuckled and helped me sit down at the table. He grabbed a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl. After adding milk, he placed it in front of me.

"Dig in." he told me, grinning.

"It'll cheer me up if I see you swallow one of these." I teased, picking up a cheerio.

He raised his eyebrows and grabbed one, then he threw it into his mouth and chewed, wincing at the taste. He swallowed quickly and made jazz hands.

"Ta da!" he said, smirking.

"You do realize I was making a joke, right?" I asked in awe.

He grimaced and I giggled.

I ate my breakfast and Edward cleaned up for me. Then, he picked me up and carried me out the door.

"Hey! Put me down!" I exclaimed.

He ignored me and opened the passenger side door of the Volvo with his other hand. He carefully put me on the seat and shut the door. Once he was in the seat beside me and the car had started to move, I spoke.

"When you said you'd be my crutch, I didn't think you'd mean you'd carry me everywhere." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"That's the only time I'll carry you today." he promised. "I just didn't want you to trip and fall on the way to the car."

I sighed. "This sucks."

His hand lightly pulled one of mine away from my chest. He squeezed it gently and brought it to his lips for a moment.

"I know; but it'll be better soon, Bella. Be patient." he reassured me.

The drive was pretty short, seeing as Edward drives like a maniac. We pulled into the parking lot and sat there for a few moments.

"No more secret relationship." I sighed. "Time to get it all out in the open."

"It won't be so bad." he chuckled. "It will be extremely entertaining to hear Newtons thoughts when you tell him."

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath. "Jessica's going to hate me."

"She'll get over it." he replied, smiling slightly. "Come on."

He was out of the car in a flash, and then he was opening my door. I slid out of the car carefully and he wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tightly and securely against him. The parking lot wasn't full yet, so no one saw us. Good, that gave me more time to prepare myself.

But it turned out time wasn't on my side. A moment later, Mikes Suburban pulled up beside the Volvo. I cringed, fearful of what was about to ensue. Mike hopped out and turned around, noticing me. And of course, noticing Edward as well.

"Um... hey, Bella." he said, walking up to us. "Edward."

"Hey, Mike." I said; Edward just nodded curtly.

"How's your foot?" he asked awkwardly, looking uneasily at how close Edward and I were.

"Well, it's broken." I sighed. "That's all I can really say about it."

He forced a smile. "Well.. um.. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye!" I called after him as he mumbled something.

Edward frowned after him.

"What did he mumble?" I questioned, looking up at him.

His face was unreadable; his eyes hard and suddenly bright with irritation.

"He said 'that is, if you're not sitting with Cullen'." he told me with a sigh. "His thoughts are much worse."

"I don't want to know." I muttered, looking down.

I felt his thumb on my cheek, soothing me. "Ignore him, love. He's just jealous of me; he doesn't hate you."

"He's my friend." I mumbled, looking down. "And he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." he repeated. "Just me."

"And that doesn't just suck for you, you know." I continued. "It sucks for me. Why can't everyone just get along?"

He chuckled and we began to make our way to the front doors. A few people stopped and stared at us, their eyes wide at our close proximity. Edward and I had driven to school before, but the students assumed we were just friends. Our new walking arrangement seemed to make them all reassess the situation and stop in their tracks. I felt my face warm, and I looked down at the brace. I only then realized that Edward was so close that his legs were rubbing against mine. I felt his arm tighten around my waist in reassurance.

"They're all confused." he murmured in my ear. "They don't know what to think. None of them seem to want to believe I would choose you." his voice was full of disgust.

"Well, I'm normal. I probably wouldn't believe it either." I sighed.

"You are anything but normal." he whispered, and then I felt his lips kiss the top of my head; the three people in front of us joined the others to stare.

He opened the door and helped me through; I kept my head down, but Edward kept his up. When I peeked, I even saw that he had a little smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes; he was totally basking in the glory of everyone's dumbfounded thoughts.

We arrived at my locker and Jessica was standing beside it, tapping her foot. As soon as we came into view, she dropped the books she was holding. Edward immediately reached down to help; she took them from him with awe in her eyes.

"Thanks." she squeaked.

I bit my lip. "Ready for trig?"

"Y-yeah." she said, her eyes not leaving Edwards face.

"Are you alright, Jessica?" he asked in an unbearably beautiful tone.

"I-I-I-" she seemed to be broken; I rolled my eyes and took her hand.

"Why don't you walk with us?" I said. "You can help Edward get me down the hallway."

She smiled, her eyes bright. "Sure!"

She seemed thrilled to be standing on the other side of me. Everyone was turning to stare at the three of us as we walked down the corridor. Jessica was grinning from ear to ear, happy about all the attention that was suddenly on her.

"So, are you guys together now?" she asked, and she seemed a little hesitant to know the answer.

"Yeah." I replied, nodding. "Um, Edward's my boyfriend."

"That's really awesome." she actually seemed like she meant it; I couldn't be sure though, until I asked Edward later. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thank you." Edward said, smiling crookedly. "We appreciate that, Jessica."

She blushed and smiled to herself, looking at the floor.

We finally got to trig and Edward stood outside with us for a moment.

"I'll see you next period, Bella." he said, and he leaned down to touch his lips to the tip of my nose. "Be careful."

"Bye." I breathed, and he turned and walked away.

"Wow." Jessica said beside me. "So I'm guessing you guys have made it to the first kiss stage already?"

"Um, yeah." I said, as she helped me walk into the classroom. "A few weeks ago."

"This so so freaking cool." she gushed as we sat down. "You're dating _Edward Cullen_."

The people in front of us turned in their seats.

"Who is?" Lee asked, eyebrows raised.

"Bella." Jessica said, smiling. "Bella's going out with him."

He seemed surprised. "Weird." he commented, then turned around again.

Tyler however, looked horror struck. "You're going out with Edward Cullen?"

"Yes." I said curtly, looking down.

"Damn it." he mumbled, turning back around.

"So much for prom with Tyler." Jessica giggled. "Now, tell me _everything_. Who kissed who?"

"He kissed me." I said, turning pink.

"Where?"

"In this meadow he took me to."

"Did he say he loved you?"

"Yeah." I replied, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Did you say it back?" she sounded absolutely awestruck.

"Of _course_."

"Have you had sex?"

My eyes widened and I frantically shook my head. "No, no, no."

She laughed. "Why so defensive, Bella?"

"It's... it's just not like that." I said quickly. "We're not ready to.. um... go that far."

To be honest, the thought of sex hadn't even come into my mind until now. The only answer I could think of Edward having, was no, because I knew that he could so easily kill me without even meaning to. And doing something like _that_... well..._ that_ was dangerous.

"I get it." she said with a smile, and for the first time in a _long time_, Jessica seemed to not want to pressure me into talking.

"Anything else you want to know?" I asked; I knew that if I told Jessica everything, word would spread around the school like wildfire. Because Jess couldn't keep a secret.

"Has he bought you anything? Like jewelery or clothes or something?"

I shook my head. "I hate presents."

She raised her eyebrows, and was about to ask another question when Mr. Varner entered the room and called attention to the class. We never got another chance to talk, and I felt kind of good about finally having mine and Edward's relationship in the open. Now there was no need for people to jump to conclusions about us.

As soon as class ended, Jessica helped me out of my seat and out of the classroom. Edward was already standing outside, waiting for us. When we came to a stop in front of him, he leaned down to kiss me tenderly.

"Are you in pain at all?" he asked, peering down at my foot.

"No, it's fine." I reassured him.

He smiled and turned to Jess, who looked like she was in shock at the fact that Edward had kissed me in front of her.

"Thank you for helping Bella, Jessica." he said with a smile. "I owe you one."

"No problem; that's what friends do." she shrugged, smiling back.

"We have English." he said quietly in my ear. "Better get going."

Edward had convinced most of the teachers to put us in their classes together. Only a few hadn't been able to make the change. At least we had most of them together.

"Okay. See you at lunch, Jess." I said, waving.

"Oh, will you be sitting with us?" she looked surprised.

I looked at Edward and then back to her. I shrugged. "Um, yeah I guess so."

She smiled. "Awesome!" and then she walked off with a wave.

"Her thoughts are unusually kind today." Edward said thoughtfully. "Aside from her rude questions in class."

I gasped. "You were listening _again_? Come_ on_, Edward."

"I can't help it; I was insanely curious as to what your answers were going to be." he chuckled. "I liked your answer to the love question. 'Of _course_'." he quoted, smiling.

"Well, I love you." I said, smiling back. "What else did you think I was going to say?"

"I just think 'Of _course_' is extremely adorable." he said, holding me tightly to him as we began walking. "Just like you."

I blushed and held onto him, limping along down the hallway. I hadn't forgotten the sex question, but it seemed like he didn't want to bring it up, so I didn't.

We received a few more stares, especially when we entered the classroom. Edward helped me into my chair and he sat beside me, running his fingers through my hair to smooth out a few tangles that I'd missed this morning. Though I didn't know anyone in this class, they all stared at me. One girl even squeaked when Edward touched me.

I did recognize one person though; Ben Cheney was leaning over his desk, staring at a comic book, his glasses sliding down his nose. I felt sort of appreciative that he wasn't staring at us like everyone else.

Edward didn't seem to mind; he actually seemed perfectly at ease, even leaning down to whisper a few sweet nothings in my ear. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he continued to run his fingers through my hair; no one looked away.

_Finally_, Mr. Mason came into the room with a TV and VCR, and turned off the lights. A few people cheered, but when Mr. Mason informed them that we were about to watch a documentary about Shakespeare, they booed. Well, except me, Edward, and a few other people. Ben Cheney didn't even look up.

As soon as the documentary started, I realized that I hadn't had a movie day in school since that day in biology, when I'd wanted to touch Edward so badly. I now realized that I didn't have to hesitate. With that thought clear in my mind, I leaned over and kissed the edge of his jaw.

He froze, but only for a second. He leaned his face toward mine and I continued to kiss up and down his jawline; he closed his eyes and twirled my hair around his fingers.

Suddenly, he pulled away and let go of my hair. I looked at him, confused, but he just shook his head quickly.

"Ms. Swan, you're wanted at the main office." Mr. Mason said in a dull tone.

"Okay." I said, trying to get up.

"Mr. Mason, is it alright if I escort Bella to the office? Her foot is in a brace, and she can't walk very well." Edwards clear voice pierced the room, and everyone turned to look at us again.

"Alright, but don't be gone too long." he grunted.

No one took their eyes off of us as Edward helped me up. He held me tightly to his side again as I limped toward the door; and I'm pretty sure I felt his hand squeeze my waist in a way that was more sensual than supportive. I almost fainted.

But I didn't, and we made it out the door and into the brightly lit hallway.

"I almost kissed you in the classroom, Bella." Edward sighed, frustrated. "You can't do those things to me; Mr. Mason would have sent us to the office for PDA."

I smirked. "You liked it though."

"I did." he agreed. "Extremely so."

I smiled to myself and a thought came to my mind. "Did Ben Cheney notice us? Or was he just too busy concentrating on his comic?"

"Oh, he knew we were there. He doesn't like me too much." he replied, shrugging. "He didn't want to look at me."

"Why doesn't he like you?" I asked, wide eyed. "You've never done anything to him."

"It's a long story." he said with a smile. "I'll tell you about it sometime."

**(AN: Those who have read Midnight Sun will understand why Ben doesn't like Edward at this point in the story. If you don't understand, just send me a message and I'll explain.)**

I let it slide, and then another more important thought came into my mind. "Why am I wanted at the office?"

He paused for a moment, and I knew he was listening to Ms. Cope or whoever was in the office at the moment.

"Oh dear." he sighed, and I could tell he was fighting a smile.

"What?"

He shook his head. "You're going to be extremely embarrassed."

"What is it, Edward?" I asked frantically, needing to know what it was they needed me for that would somehow 'embarrass' me.

He sighed. "They're giving you a get well soon card... signed by the entire school."

I stopped in my tracks and Edward gripped me tighter to him. "_What?_"

"Bella, it's just a card, okay? Calm down." he said, his composure breaking a little as a smile stretched across his face.

I was too angry and humiliated to reply. So now everyone knew that I had "fallen down a flight of stairs and through a window". _Great_, just _great_.

We entered the office and Ms. Cope looked up. She smiled kindly. "Hello, Bella, dear. How are you feeling?"

"Good." was all I could say; through my teeth of course.

"Well, on behalf of the faculty and the students here at Forks High, we wish you a speedy recovery." she bent down behind the desk and pulled out a card.

But it wasn't just any card. It was _huge_. It was bright yellow with neon pink letters across the front that read "GET WELL SOON". I stared, my mouth gaping.

"Thank you very much." Edward covered for me. "As you can see, Bella is absolutely speechless."

Ms. Cope grinned. "Get well soon, dear. And thank you for helping her, Edward. You're such a sweetheart."

Okay... ew.

I waved slightly and Edward helped me leave, holding the enormous card underneath his arm. As soon as the door closed behind us, I began cursing my mouth off, which seemed to stun Edward for a few moments.

Once I'd finished with my unruly behavior and vocabulary, I took a deep breath and peered up at Edward. He was staring at me, eyes wide.

"Sorry." I said quietly. "That was rude."

And then he busted out laughing; it wasn't _that_ funny, but he seemed to find it absolutely hilarious. He was practically doubled over, and I let go of him to lean against the wall while he laughed uncontrollably.

After a few moments, he seemed to compose himself.

"Done?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

"Sorry." he said, grinning. "It wasn't that funny. It was just... I've never seen you swear so much. It was extremely entertaining."

I rolled my eyes. "Can we get back to class?"

"Actually, class is about to end. We took a little too long." he looked at his watch and back to me. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. You got us out of a movie about someone we already know too much about." I gave him a half smile and eyed the giant card that was still under his arm.

Though he couldn't, he seemed to read my mind for that split second. Of course, he probably just knew what I was thinking by my disgusted expression.

"I'll put it in my car. Be right back." he said.

And he was gone. 10 seconds later, he reappeared.

"Done." he said with a smile. "Let's head to Spanish, love."

And he put his arm around me, grinning and more carefree than he'd been all day.

-x-

The rest of the morning passed by quickly. People stared as we passed, but no one else got the nerve to actually ask us if we were dating or not. I was surprised; I guess Jessica hadn't told anyone yet. But the question was, was she actually planning on telling anyone?

When the bell rang for lunch, Edward walked me to the cafeteria. We stopped at the doors, and I took a deep breath.

"We're siting with my friends." I told him. "I can't keep ignoring them like I have been. It's not nice."

He nodded. "Wherever you'd like to sit, we'll sit."

And he pushed open the doors. Everyone seemed the freeze, and time suddenly felt like it had stopped. I turned bright red and leaned into Edward; couldn't they just mind their own business? It wasn't like we were monkeys in a zoo or something. We were just a _couple_.

But I guess anyone who was going out with a Cullen was now considered interesting. And seeing as I didn't seem like the type of girl they thought Edward would like, I was even more interesting. To them, our relationship made absolutely no sense.

My eyes shifted to the table where Jessica and the others sat. She was smiling at us encouragingly, while the others looks positively dumbfounded. Angela smiled a little too, waving shyly. Edward held onto my waist and helped me limp over to the table. He pulled out my chair and helped me sit down. I expected him to sit down in the empty seat beside me, but he stayed standing, looking hesitant.

"You can sit with us, Edward." Angela said, and I turned to smile at her.

"Yes, please sit with us." Jessica added, grinning.

He turned his attention to the guys and Lauren, who still looked shocked. Eric regained himself and looked up at Edward.

"If you want to... you can." he said.

"Thanks, Eric." I said quietly, and he threw me a little smile.

Edward pulled out his chair and sat down. "Thank you."

I don't think any of them besides Jessica had ever heard him talk before. Lauren's eyes suddenly glazed over, and she smiled at him. I tried to resist rolling my eyes.

"So, Edward... how are you?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

I guess I'd been wrong; Lauren _was_ interested in him.

"I'm great, thank you." he said, nodding. "Sadly, I can't say the same for Bella."

"Yeah, sorry about your foot, Bella." Tyler suddenly said, turning to me. "How is it?"

"Painful." I sighed, and everyone laughed a little. "This brace is really annoying."

"That sucks." Mike said, turning his attention to me. "Did you get the card we all signed?"

"Yeah!" Eric said. "You got it, right Bella?"

"Oh yeah... I got it." I said through clenched teeth.

Edward chuckled and everyone's attention suddenly turned back to him.

"So... how come you aren't sitting with your family today?" Angela asked quietly; she suddenly realized that what she said could be taken the wrong way, so she added, "not that we mind you sitting with us. I think it's a good change."

He smiled at her, and I knew that her thoughts must be nothing but kind.

"I thought I'd like to sit with Bella and her friends." he said to her. "I haven't gotten acquainted with any of you yet."

"Yeah, but why do you want to get acquainted with us in the first place?" Tyler sounded extremely rude, and I scowled at him.

"Bella is my girlfriend; it seems only fair that I meet my girlfriend's friends." he said casually, and I just about died inside at the word 'girlfriend'.

Mike, Eric, and Lauren all inclined their heads to me, as if waiting for me to contradict Edward. I just nodded and forced a smile. "I don't see a problem with it."

"So... you guys are dating?" Lauren's smile was instantly replaced with a scowl.

"Yes." Edward said, reaching for my hand which was folded on top of the table.

Everyone's eyes followed as he gently began to stroke the back of my hand with his knuckles.

"That's great!" Angela said, grinning at us. "How long have you guys been dating?"

Even she, herself seemed surprised by her sudden outburst. She looked shocked for a minute, and I'm sure she was wondering if what she'd said was rude.

But Edward laughed his beautiful laugh and answered her. "A month." he said with a grin. "And thank you, Angela."

She smiled, and I smiled too, hiding my sudden surprise. He'd been counting? I guess I'd been to preoccupied to wonder how long we'd been together. It already seemed like forever.

Eric was the only one out of the boys who smiled at us. Mike and Tyler began to start their own conversation, completely ignoring the rest of us. Lauren just stared at me scornfully, her eyes full of loathing. I looked down at the table, feeling a strange ache in my stomach that had nothing to do with hunger. Edward followed my gaze and he made a move that I was _not_ expecting him to do.

He kissed me. Right then and there. Right in front of my friends. Right in front of the entire cafeteria, where I knew everyone was watching us. He just put his finger under my chin, tilted my head up, and kissed me.

He held it for as long as he could, and then he understood that I had to breathe. He pulled away, kissing the tip of my nose and then my forehead. He then turned his attention to the apple on his food tray while I tried to restart my heart.

I looked up to see that Tyler and Mike were open mouthed; they obviously hadn't expected such a thing to happen in front of their very eyes. Lauren looked absolutely horrified, while Jessica and Angela grinned at us, though their eyes were a bit wide in awe.

"So..." I said awkwardly. "Anyone want to sign my brace?"

**-x-**

**So I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me a review with your thoughts; I _love _getting reviews. :)**

**I'm thinking about doing another one-shot about when Bella tells everyone that she's getting married to Edward. With your review of this story, please tell me if you'd like to read that one-shot, and if enough people want it, I'll start writing it. Please subscribe to me so you'll be notified if I upload the story. Please read and review my other stories as well! Thanks :)**

**-Catherine**


End file.
